


Lights will guide you home

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kink Negotiation, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Можно читать, как продолжение "Снова не поздно".
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 15





	Lights will guide you home

**Author's Note:**

> Я был бы не я, если б будучи 10 лет в этом фандоме не написал еще один фик по этой парочке.  
> "И дайте этому полудемону любовь и защиту!" (с)

Из ада они выбираются весьма потрепанными. Удивляться нечему, задачка была не из самых банальных, но Данте верил в семейную черту – неумение сдаваться. Хоть и считал, что его дурному брату это бы не помешало временами, да и Неро слишком часто и бездумно лез на рожон, но не Данте, конечно, нет-нет, Данте всегда знал, что справится. Еще глубже, там, куда Данте предпочитал не заглядывать, он знал, что наверняка и Вердж, и Неро думают точно так же. Просто кому-то везет, а кому-то нет. Говорить об этом, пока прорубаешься к порталу через толпу демонов, было не с руки, у Данте не было времени продолжать выяснять семейные отношения на мечах, в аду было скучно, тоскливо и уныло, Данте хотел домой.  
Немного везения Данте, немного старания Неро, немного знаний Верджа, и они вываливаются из портала, отстреливая тянущиеся и норовящие схватить за плащ лапы. Портал схлопывается, как и не было.   
Данте глубоко вдыхает и давит желание облизнуться. Пахнет сырой землей, растоптанной травой, нагретым камнем… Кровью. Неро, взъерошенный, с ошалелым взглядом, среди горы трупов разносортных демонов выглядит умилительно. Данте усмехается:  
– Нам явно готовили теплую встречу. Спасибо, что расчистил путь с этой стороны!  
Данте было забавно наблюдать за Неро, и, совсем немного, стыдно, когда он понимал, что почти видит свое отражение в том возрасте, когда какая-то сила уже есть и кажется, что ничего в мире тебе не страшно, а мозгов (и незаживающих ран, и усталости) еще не накопилось. Хороший пацан. Отличный охотник. А будет еще лучше, когда наберется опыта и заматереет.   
Неро делает шаг навстречу и копирует усмешку.  
– Ты задержался, а работы слишком много. Нечестно скидывать все заказы на меня.  
Данте немного пьян от воздуха и привычных запахов, и он не выдерживает, обнимает мальчишку, коротко, хлопая по плечу, и сразу выпускает. Никаких нежностей, естественно, просто благодарность. Без него пришлось бы тяжелее. Неро тоже хлопает Данте по плечу и отступает. Становится серьезным, радость сменяет колючая подозрительность. Данте оборачивается и видит Верджила, и достаточно хорошо знает, или чувствует брата, чтобы даже не сомневается, что холодное высокомерие – попытка скрыть, что Вердж просто не знает, как реагировать. Было бы смешно, не будь правдой.   
– Что ж… – Неро вздыхает, и Данте его понимает. Им придется поговорить, но говорить с Верджем – та еще морока. У Данте вот до сих пор нормально не получилось. – С возвращением.   
Верджила не хватает даже на «спасибо» на этот раз, он только кивает. Данте ловит себя на мысли, что семейные психологи, возможно, не все шарлатаны, но даже им не удастся разговорить такого упертого клиента. Сложно. Данте ухмыляется.   
– Подбросишь до конторы?   
Как свежий ветер. Кажется, у Верджа есть теперь тот, рядом с кем он чувствует себя еще более неловко, чем с Данте. Прими поздравления, папаша. Неро старательно не смотрит на него, обращаясь только к Данте.   
– Не вопрос, фургон недалеко.   
***  
Данте барабанит пальцами по столу, Верджил сидит, скрестив руки на груди, так и не сняв свой плащ. Неро до сих пор сложно даже мысленно называть второго близнеца по имени, не говоря уж о том, чтобы назвать его отцом. Это звучало странно и до жути неправильно, даже немного противоестественно. Ну не мог быть его отцом… этот. С другой стороны, не верить Данте поводов у него тоже не было. И что ж теперь выходило, что Данте – его дядя?  
Хотелось схватиться руками за голову, вместо этого Неро переплетает под столом пальцы. Новая, его, рука все еще ощущается странно. Будто всегда была на месте, но подсознательно он ожидает ощутить жесткую, демоническую шкуру, к которой успел как-то привыкнуть, а не гладкую кожу. Все слишком запутано.  
Атмосфера такая напряженная, что кажется, будто воздух с трудом проходит в легкие. Неро даже откашливается, прежде чем сказать Кирие спасибо за лимонад, который она поставила перед ними. В ответ та мило улыбается и выскальзывает из комнаты, предательница. Устроить «семейную встречу» была ее идея. И от этой идеи, кажется, никто из присутствующих не в восторге.   
Может, слишком рано? Ну, по крайней мере, никто никого не пытается убить.   
Данте сразу же хватается за стакан, показав тем самым, что первым говорить не собирается. Никто не собирался облегчать Неро работу. Он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь подобрать слова, хоть какие-то, да хоть про погоду за окном, но помощь приходит откуда не ждали.  
– Ты рос в Ордене меча?  
Неро аж вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на того, второго. Он смотрит прямо, уверенно, можно даже сказать с вызовом. Не сказать, что он Неро понравился.   
– Да.  
– Я узнал твой клинок. – Верджил кивает.  
Данте фыркает.  
– Не хочешь, кстати, рассказать нам, как вообще так вышло? – Данте кивает на Неро, и тот морщится. Звучит вполне себе обидно, словно рассказ о том как собаку на улице подобрали. Плохая была идея.   
– Не твое дело.  
Братья не смотрят друг на друга, в воздухе заметно потрескивает, как будто обнаженный провод под напряжением. Между ними явно было еще больше непонятного дерьма, чем мог предположить Неро. Данте не рассказывал до, и принципиально ничего не рассказывал после. Неро даже пытался что-то выяснить у Триш и Леди, но был достаточно прозрачно послан Триш со словами: «Разбирайтесь сами, а еще лучше – пусть они разбираются. Не лезь под горячую руку». Леди только хмыкнула и как-то странно посмотрела. Неро так и не понял, к чему это было.   
– Как же, очень даже мое. Если где-то конец света, который меня зовут разгребать, то часто оказывается, что в этом замешан ты.   
Наконец, взгляд глаза в глаза, и Неро кажется, что он услышал лязг столкнувшегося металла. Данте даже поставил лимонад на стол и подался вперед. Неро вдруг вспоминает что Нико говорила, что ходили слухи, что Данте убил брата. Без подробностей, но Неро подозревал, что было за что. Однако же, не убил.   
– Я никогда не просил тебя об этом. К тому же непохоже, чтобы возникли какие-то проблемы, ты, скорее получал удовольствие. Благодарность оставь себе.   
– Эй, я вообще-то здесь. – Вот это уже действительно обидно. Эти двое сверлят друг друга взглядами и, кажется, совсем забыли о том, что в мире есть кто-то кроме них.   
– Прости, Неро. – Данте мельком улыбается ему, чтобы тут же снова обернуться к брату. И даже это звучит жалко, что-то вроде: «да, да, малыш, мы помним о твоем существовании, не путайся под ногами». Это злит. – Если по твоему мнению разрушенный наполовину город, убитые люди, демоны на свободе и огромная статуя нашего отца, которая даже на него не похожа, вышагивающая по улицам – это не проблема, а развлечение, то у меня для тебя новости.  
– И ты не получил ни капли удовольствия?  
Сложно не признать, что наблюдать за этим интересно. Бесит, но интересно. Неро может с уверенностью сказать, что впервые видит, чтобы Данте что-то настолько зацепило. Данте ничего не трогало в принципе, и Неро к этому привык, Данте это… Ну, Данте. При всей своей внешней открытости, Данте на самом деле редко что-то сильно волновало, если не считать, конечно, тему семьи. Это, видимо, семейное, ха-ха.   
– Если люди настолько глупы, чтобы поклоняться демону, словно богу, и стараться призвать на землю ад, то стоит ли винить в этом меня? – От улыбки, проскользнувшей по лицу Верджила, Неро ежится. – А уж винить меня в том, что на моем пути попалась одна распущенная прихожанка – еще более глупо.  
Неро хочет возмутиться, хочет встать, хлопнуть кулаком по столу, сказать, что его мать не была такой, но… В сущности, что он может возразить? Он никогда не знал ее. Но кулаки все равно самопроизвольно сжались, и когда он смотрит на Данте и видит, как тот напрягся, он понимает, что шпилька предназначалась вовсе не ему, и попала она в цель.  
– Я всегда знал, что ты приложил к этому руку, просто не могло быть иначе, – Данте улыбается, но Неро очевидно, что веселья в этой улыбке ни капли, зато злости – хоть отбавляй. – Мне вообще кажется, что чего бы дерьмового не случилось в моей жизни, это всегда твоя вина.  
Верджил тоже улыбается, но по-другому, холодно, издевательски.   
– Не льсти себе. Если ты думаешь, что ты – моя единственная забота, то глубоко ошибаешься. – Он хмыкает, и этот звук кажется Неро чем-то чужеродным. – Если тебя устраивает твоя собственная слабость, то меня – нет. Ты – лишь удобный инструмент для тренировки.  
Он хочет сделать Данте больно, понимает Неро, Верджил просто невероятно сильно хочет сделать Данте больно. Неро хочется сбежать, он чувствует себя неловко, словно случайно зашел в комнату где кто-то занимается сексом.   
– Ах, вот, значит, как ты думаешь о своей семье?  
– А разве мы когда-то были семьей?  
В этот момент Неро видит, не зрением, а чем-то более глубоким, нечеловеческим, видит вспышку, чует, что еще мгновение, и проблем не избежать. У Данте сжимаются руки в кулаки, Верджил не отводит от него взгляда, и Неро знает этот взгляд – он следит, когда Данте сделает хоть движение вперед, а в доме находится Кирие, и разнимать этих двоих, особенно сейчас, отдохнувших и полных сил....   
Вот тогда он встает и хлопает кулаком по столу.  
– Мой дом вы разносить не будете! Хотите подраться – идите на улицу, но учтите, что соседи точно вызовут полицию, и я с ними объясняться не буду.   
Это звучит так… Тупо, окей, это просто невероятно тупо, он – идиот, он только что пригрозил полицией и соседями двум полудемонам, способным, по слухам, разнести весь город, но…  
Еще буквально пару мгновений братья сверлят друг друга взглядами, а потом, как ни странно, Данте машет рукой, бормочет себе под нос что-то вроде «да пошли вы» и выходит из комнаты, а потом хлопает и входной дверью.  
Верджил опускается на стул так, будто ничего только что не произошло, берет стакан с лимонадом и внимательно его рассматривает. Если б к нему были применимы человеческие эмоции, Неро бы сказал, что это неловкость.  
Но Неро, вообще-то, плохо его знает.   
«Будет трудно» – думает Неро, не зная, что будет более безопасно – оставить своего отца одного в доме со своей невестой и пойти утешать дядю, или отпустить Данте в расстроенных чувствах, который в таком состоянии непонятно что может натворить…  
***  
Данте находится на крыльце, обманчиво-расслабленный, и встречающий Неро с ухмылкой.   
– С ним всегда было тяжело. Это нормально.   
Он с кивком принимает у Неро бутылку пива. Почти приглашение к откровенному разговору.   
– Всегда? – Неро вздыхает. – Ну, у вас было, наверно, и детство.   
Данте пожимает плечами.   
– Я его плохо помню. Это было давно.   
– Старик.   
– Тебя переживу.  
Данте пьет пиво, а Неро думает о том, что семья – это просто пиздец как сложно.  
– Он совсем не похож на Ви. Неужели это он?  
Данте прищуривается, рассматривая небо.   
– Надеюсь, что немного все же похож. Хотелось бы верить. Правда, не то, чтобы я слишком хорошо знал Ви. – Данте снова улыбается этой лживой ухмылкой. – Не то, чтобы я и его знал, мы давно не виделись.   
Неро садится рядом с ним на крыльцо. Хочется что-то сказать, но в голове роятся только какие-то междометия, по большей части матерные.  
– Я знаю, что он зараза, каких поискать, можешь мне этого не говорить.  
Неро даже удивленно поворачивает голову, но Данте продолжает смотреть вникуда, словно говорит сам с собой.   
– Он очень сильно нагадил и тебе, и вообще, но он – мой брат, – Данте молчит и делает глоток, – и твой отец. И никакие его поступки этого не изменят.   
Неро смотрит на пустую дорогу. Фортуна – маленький город, и мимо их дома редко кто проезжает, да и выбирали они с Кирие себе место специально так, чтобы если что, пострадало как можно меньше людей. Неро понимает, что в этом он копирует Данте, контора которого располагается не в самом густом районе. От этой мысли неуютно.   
– Семью не выбирают. – Неро смотрит на руку, в которой держит бутылку, она все еще ощущается странно, так будто всегда там и была. Это и смущает.  
– Именно, – Данте хмыкает, – племянничек.  
– Захлопнись. – Неро беззлобно тычет Данте в плечо, а тот в ответ смеется, и вот тут уже хотя бы чувствуется веселье.  
Поверить до сих пор не удается. Теперь у него есть семья, какой бы она ни была ущербной. Охренеть можно! Эти двое, может, и не подарок, но, хотя бы, живые.   
***  
Данте в жизни не занимался приручением диких животных, это был совершенно не его стиль. Данте был не очень хорош в тех вещах, которые требовали чуткости и терпения, предпочитая действовать в своей стихии – идти напролом, брать силой, или банальнее – брать то, что и так плывет в руки.   
У него была огромная коллекция демонического оружия, и с ним было просто: будь сильнее, выиграй, подчини, покажи кто главный, и получишь в награду покорность. Просто. Данте нравилось, когда все было просто и решалось силой, ловкостью и скоростью.   
В восемнадцать, это, возможно, даже сработало бы с Верджем.   
Но Данте понимал, что сейчас нет. Если, конечно, он не собирается убить брата или посадить его на цепь в подвале. Первого он не хотел, второе было бы слишком утомительно, Данте не хотел пополнять Верджилом свою коллекцию пленных демонов.   
Оставалось то, что Данте дико не любил – осторожность и терпение.   
Данте притворяется, что дремлет, закинув ноги на стол и уронив журнал на грудь, но на самом деле это не так – он следит за братом, прикрыв глаза, не прямым взглядом, чтобы не почувствовал, боковым, мимолетно, но следит, наблюдает, как Вердж «обнюхивает» территорию. Сравнения с животными Данте веселят. Если не слишком сильно о них задумываться.   
Данте все еще не может понять, как ко всему этому относиться.   
Он не сожалеет о Ви. Сожалеет об упущенной возможности нормально поговорить, да, но Ви – не Вердж, это точно, Данте чувствует себя неуютно, когда пытается сопоставить Ви – слишком хрупкого, который слишком много говорит и умеет выглядеть подавленным и испуганным – и Верджа. Его брат – не Ви. Вердж никогда не выглядит испуганным или хрупким. Даже проиграв. Даже со смертельными ранами. Вердж – сама самоуверенность… Как и Неро. Как и отражение в зеркале. Семейная черта. Ви не вписывается.   
Интересно, Вердж когда-нибудь плакал? Данте никогда не видел.   
Впрочем, и Верджил никогда не видел его слез, так что 1:1. Ничья – это не победа, но и не поражение. Возможно, Верджил плакал в детстве. Но детские воспоминания настолько обрывочны и туманны, что Данте не может сказать уверенно. Но так Данте менее жутко. Он не привык к тому, чтобы Вердж был беспомощен. Не привык к тому, что его можно убить.   
Данте сожалеет о не случившемся разговоре с Ви, но рад, что сейчас рядом Верджил.   
Хоть это и сложно.   
Он забывается и смотрит на него прямо, на то, как Верджил рассматривает развешанное на стенах оружие – и тот ловит его взгляд, скрываться бесполезно, и Данте не пытается сделать вид, что не смотрел – смотрит в открытую, бросая вызов.   
И Вердж отступает, не принимает вызов, ни о чем не спрашивает, отводит взгляд и делает вид, что не заметил слежку. Значит, для открытых вызовов еще рановато. Данте снова прикрывает глаза и следит искоса, из-под ресниц. Составление планов никогда не было его сильной стороной.   
Но, видимо, придется.   
***  
Верджил прячется в тенях вечером, и Данте думает, что он всегда умел отлично прятаться, сливаясь с тенями, замирая неподвижным силуэтом в кресле в самом темном углу комнаты. Данте уверен, что его легко не заметить, если не обращать внимания на периодически переворачивающиеся страницы книги. Верджил читает в почти полной темноте – и это не из-за того, что опять вырубили электричество, а потому что он не включает свет.   
Данте тоже не включает. Хотя хотел бы. И хотел бы, чтобы было светло, ярко, играла музыка, чтобы на столе сидели и болтали ни о чем Триш и Леди, пытаясь украсть у него кусок пиццы, чтобы Неро хвастался очередными подвигами, словно случайно примеряясь к чему-нибудь смертоносному из коллекции, но что ему пока не вполне по силам. Да даже чтобы Пэтти заглянула в гости (задрав изящный носик, с уже вполне просматривающимся осознанием собственного женского очарования и брезгливой гримаской) и трещала без умолку о каких-то глупостях, пока от ее голоса не заболит голова.   
Вместо этого Данте сидит в темноте и делает вид, что все в порядке. Он слышит редкое шуршание страниц и думает о том, что уж он-то не может не заметить Верджила, он чует его, демоническая кровь отзывается, он может точно сказать, что да, Вердж все еще тут, несмотря на то, что его брат прячется от света и шума. От Данте.   
Гилвер, Ви… Вердж отлично умел прятаться всегда.   
Или просто Данте плохо искал.   
Это как загадка, к которой, когда знаешь ответ, он становится очевиден. Но вот пока пытаешься угадать, загадка кажется неразрешимой. Теперь Данте кажется, что и Гилвер, и Ви были очевидным ответом.   
Но он понимает, что это понимание пришло тогда, когда он уже узнал ответ.   
Данте привык сбегать от сожалений, забивая все светом, шумом, смехом, дракой, сексом… На минуту он думает о том, чтобы бросить все и сбежать, выпить, подцепить какую-нибудь красотку и приятно провести с ней ночь, забыть, не думать, он хорош в этом, он много тренировался…  
Но потом он представляет, как возвращается домой и пытается почувствовать присутствие брата, и не ощущает его, как с каждым шагом, все ближе и ближе, растет беспокойство, как он входит в пустое помещение уже зная, чувствуя, что Верджила тут нет, как зовет его по имени и не получает ответа…  
Противный холодный комок скручивается в горле, проваливается ниже, кротко колет в сердце, и Данте остается, решив никуда не идти. Проходит минута, и он осторожно зовет:  
– Что читаешь?  
Он почти не надеется на ответ, поэтом радуется даже холодному.   
– Тебе не будет интересно.   
Это почти похоже на настоящий разговор, и он пытается продолжить.   
– С чего ты решил?  
– В твоем доме нет книг.   
Данте молчит. Да, в его доме нет книг. Он не слишком любит читать. Верджил только подчеркивает, какие они разные. Данте молчит, потому что что-то вроде «Если хочешь, найдем место для книжных полок», кажется ему слишком беспомощным.   
Но Данте старается не падать духом, в конце концов, это почти разговор. Ну, по крайней мере, Вердж не делает вид что Данте – немой невидимка.   
***  
Это было странно. Данте не то чтобы привык быть один, просто… Он привык к тому, что у него нет семьи. Можно было бы сказать, что это не давалось легко, но сам Данте так бы не сказал. Он прятал это «не легко» так хорошо, что сам верил в то, что ему не больно, ха, это же Данте, он ни к чему не относится серьезно, Данте невозможно ранить – ни физически, ни душевно, Данте отряхнется, улыбнется и пойдет дальше, это же все знают! Данте верил в этот самообман, потому что это было не больно, ну, не то чтобы совсем не больно, просто это как боль от пропущенного удара в драке, это просто… Не важно. Можно язвить, улыбаться и не замечать. У Данте нет семьи, зато у него есть отличные друзья, такие же колкие на язык, с такой же толстой шкурой.   
Данте был очень хорош в самообмане, он знал, что прячется на душе у Леди, потому что когда-то давным-давно, когда они оба были молоды, очень молоды, и считали, что пережитое вместе действительно сближает слишком сильно, они узнали друг о друге один факт, который оба пытались скрыть. О том, что оба просыпаются по ночам, Данте – с резким выдохом, и потом долго не может заснуть, пытается отвлечься, ест, пьет, смотрит пустым взглядом в стену. Леди – тихо, беззвучно, открыв глаза, но, так же, не в состоянии уснуть после… Иногда это заканчивалось сексом. Иногда – выпивкой. Иногда они совмещали.   
А потом они оба решили, что дружба гораздо лучше, чем попытки изображать из их отношений что-то, чем они не являлись. Повзрослели оба, наверное, оно и к лучшему.   
Триш тоже видела его не в лучшие времена, как и он ее. Как и с Леди, они знали секреты друг друга. Как и с Леди, ничего не получилось, и в тот раз Данте воспринял это гораздо легче и быстрее. Им было хорошо вместе, они понимали друг друга, она была горяча, шикарна, сексуальна… И они быстро уставали друг от друга. По крайней мере, им так показалось. Данте так показалось.   
Или, возможно, Триш была гораздо мудрее, чем Данте привык считать (а сказать, что он недооценивал ее в этом смысле сложно, Триш была, конечно, мудра, и не отказала бы в поддержке… Если бы Данте хоть раз в жизни кого-то о ней попросил). Возможно, Триш видела то, что отрицал Данте. Рыболовный крючок, засевший в сердце, за леску которого все время кто-то дергает. Данте считал, что это просто след от потери, тогда казалось – окончательной. Возможно, Триш видела это и знала, что означает это чувство, и почему оно не исчезло после «смерти» Верджила на острове.   
Только не сказала Данте. Может быть, не хотела сделать больнее. Но, возможно, у них не сложилось что-то большее, чем роман и периодические встречи именно из-за этого. Триш была умна и наблюдательна.   
Данте не очень любил, когда кто-то может прочитать его чувства. Данте не любил даже сам о них задумываться. Данте умело прятался под маской того, кем он хотел, чтобы его видели окружающие, и играл эту роль с такой самоотдачей, что верил в нее сам.   
Данте знал, что прячется в душе его друзей, но предпочитал не знать, что его секреты им так же известны. Не стоит усложнять то, что и так прекрасно работает.   
У Данте были отличные друзья. Но семью он похоронил много лет назад, и некоторых ее членов – не один раз. Это было, Данте так думал до триумфального последнего возвращения брата в мир живых, еще мучительней. То, что Вердж оживал уже два раза, не давало избавиться от тонкой, свербящей надежды, раздражающего чувства, что он все еще жив. Он обвинял Верджила в этом, конечно виноват Вердж, он возвращался снова и снова, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что Данте даже спустя столько лет был все еще готов к его возвращению…  
Противная, отвратительная иголка, заставшая в груди, ее можно игнорировать, можно не замечать, но все равно, она всегда была там. Данте считал, что это идиотская надежда, и только когда появился Ви со своими интригующими новостями – игла вдруг исчезла, и в этот момент он понял, что просто знал все это время, что Вердж жив. Игла превратилась в ту связь, нитку, существовавшую с детства, и Данте понял, что надеждой она никогда не была – просто знание.   
Возможно, пойми он это раньше, сам отправился бы искать брата.   
То семьи нет никакой, а то за не такое уж большое время сваливается и племянник, и брат.   
Данте не видит в данный момент Верджила, но знает, что он в доме, чувствует, как мог чувствовать всегда, только теперь нить не тянет болезненно, она просто сообщает, да, этот идиот жив, да, он рядом, можно встать и найти его меньше чем за минуту…  
Данте знает, что Вердж в доме, он чует его присутствие, но… Все равно встает и ищет его – увидеть, убедиться, сказать какую-нибудь колкость…  
Спросить, будет ли он есть привезенную пиццу, пока она не остыла, в конце концов.   
К его удивлению, Верджил соглашается.   
Как одолжение сделал, конечно же. Ну и плевать. Зато согласился.   
***  
Верджил протягивает руку к одному из мечей на стене и замирает, и Данте не выдерживает. Прошло больше месяца. Хватит изображать не то заложника, который тут не по своей воле, не то высокого гостя, снизошедшего до его берлоги, которому тут находиться противно.   
– Да, возьми посмотреть, не укусит!  
Вердж смотрит через плечо, как ледяной водой обливает, но Данте такими взглядами не проймешь.   
– Мне не нужно твое разрешение.   
Данте фыркает в ответ.   
– Ну, вообще-то, нужно, это мои вещи, и брать их без разрешения – невежливо. Но ты бери, считай, я разрешил.   
Они разговаривают, и не сказать, что у них это хорошо получается, но они разговаривают. Ни о чем важном, или серьезном. О ерунде, в которую, тем не менее, оба старательно прячут то, что действительно хочется знать. Так, между разговорами о плюсах серьезной литературы перед журналами, или музыкальных вкусах Данте, мелькают вопросы и ответы, которые действительно важны. Они редки, они – иголка в стоге сена, но если сжечь стог – то количество иголок станет очевидным.   
– Как вы познакомились с Неро?  
– Это смешная история! Ну, про орден, очевидно, ты и без меня знаешь, так что…  
Или:  
– Твою катану хранили в ордене. Клинок был сломан, как Неро рассказывал, отозвался только на твою кровь.   
– Я думал, что потерял Ямато давно.   
За этими разговорами – слишком многое. Данте читает между строк все, что Верджил хочет сказать, и многое из того, что не хочет. Данте сам очень многое не договаривает, и надеется, что непроизнесенные слова так же очевидны для его брата, как и для самого Данте.   
Данте сам снимает меч со стены и протягивает брату:  
– Посмотри, если интересно, я горжусь своей коллекцией!  
Они оба носят перчатки, поэтому нельзя сказать, что соприкасаются кожей, но прикосновение ощущается – быстрое, мимолетное. Данте сжимает руку в кулак.   
Как удар током в сухой день. Не больно, но не заметить сложно.   
Данте гадает, заметил ли Верджил.   
***  
Данте просыпается посреди ночи, резко выдохнув и открыв глаза. Он спит на диване, рядом с дверью, уступив кровать Верджилу, в основном, потому что знает, что тот не проскользнет мимо незамеченным и надеется, что, в случае чего, выйти в окно брату не позволит нездоровая гордость.   
Думать о том, что он просто стережет Верджила и не выпускает из дома, он не хочет.   
Он знает, что Вердж дома, чувствует его, но все равно встает и старается бесшумно прокрасться наверх, просто чтобы убедиться, что он там, Данте знает, что не уснет теперь до утра, так почему бы не воспользоваться моментом и не полюбоваться на столь редкое зрелище – спящего Верджила?   
Данте заглядывает в комнату, и скользит взглядом по прикрытым простыней ногам, спине, и натыкается на острый, колючий взгляд открытых глаз. Верджил лежит на животе, повернув голову, и сейчас Данте прикусывает губу – его волосы растрепались, упали на лицо, болезненно напоминая о том, чем они являются друг для друга. Данте давит желание поежиться под этим взглядом. Вердж молчит.   
– Диван неудобный. Он достал меня.   
В ответ молчание, потом – тихое фырканье, а потом Верджил сдвигается на край большой кровати и поворачивается спиной. Данте почти не верит в произошедшее, но не упускает шанс, скользнув под одеяло.   
Пальцы зудят от желания прикоснуться, но Данте давит это желание. Терпение и осторожность.   
К своему удивлению, он быстро засыпает снова.   
***  
Данте совсем некстати, совсем не к месту вспоминает, что Верджил всегда избегал прикосновений. Кроме детства, которое помнилось зыбко и смутно, как сон, Данте не мог вспомнить ни одного раза, до того, как его дурной братишка вернулся, когда Верджил прикоснулся бы к нему. Данте роется в памяти, удивляясь – как так? Неужели и правда не было? Вспоминаются моменты, важные, значимые, но не подходящие.   
Гилвер передает выпивку, угощает, Данте – тогда Тони – пытается разгадать что за лицо прячется под бинтами и почему его так нездорово, ненормально тянет к стремному незнакомцу. Он протягивает руку за стаканом, но этот человек-загадка ставит стакан на стол, а не передает в руки. Тони пожимает плечами и делает глоток. Мало ли какие у него загоны, и так очевидно, что их вагон…  
Данте чувствует, что сознание ускользает, он уверен, что еще может сражаться, боль – это ерунда, она не имеет значения, она не может его остановить… Только зрение превращается в узкий тоннель, и тело само по себе выгибается, отпуская лезвие катаны, а Верджил ловко срывает с шеи медальон, не коснувшись кожи…  
Они сражаются вместе, и Данте наслаждается этим, это горячит кровь, черт, он любит сражения, а сражение с Верджилом – почти как секс. Может, даже лучше. Данте в 18 сложно решить. Верджил не протягивает ему пистолет, перебрасывает, Данте точно знает каждое движение и легко ловит свое оружие… Тогда кажется совершенно не важным отсутствие прикосновений…  
Как и спустя какое-то время Данте не понимает, насколько больно ухватить лезвие катаны вместо чужой ладони…  
Данте вспоминает, что нет, все же было, Нело Анджело крепкой хваткой держал за горло, и Данте уже начинал гадать, насколько смертельным для него может быть перелом шеи, и способен ли он задохнуться… Но имеет ли это значение, если все тогда подчинялось чужой воле?..  
Данте копается в более свежих воспоминаниях, и не может найти ни одного момента прикосновений. Если, конечно, не считать Ямато…  
Данте не сводит с Верджила глаз, и тот встречает его взгляд, он перестал избегать взглядов, смотрит в ответ с вызовом, но они оба не знают, что делать дальше. Данте приглашает глазами: «давай, заметь меня, вылези из свой брони, посмотрим, что будет!», Верджил теперь смотрит в ответ прямо и насмешливо: «ну и что же будет?».   
Данте рассматривает его и удивляется – неужели, у него такое же хищное лицо, такой же неприятный прищур? Он не замечал ничего подобного в зеркале. Данте был просто душка. Без сомнений.   
Данте встает и подходит к брату, вынимает книгу у него из рук, медленно, не угрожая, но коснувшись пальцев. Верджил не вздрагивает, но на секунду прикрывает глаза, выпускает книжку.   
– Прогуляемся? Только без убийств и разрушений.   
Верджил поднимается и смотрит нечитаемо, но, возможно, с любопытством.   
– Что ж… можно.   
Данте прилипает взглядом к спине брата и думает, что если Верджила постоянно одолевает желание всадить ему в спину меч, настолько же сильное, как Данте сейчас – коснуться ладонью этой спины, то он удивляется, как Верджилу удается сдерживаться.   
***  
Данте хочется сказать, что первое прикосновение приносит с собой град, лавину новых, или как там пишут в романах. Но нет, на самом деле этого не происходит. На самом деле, все остается почти по-прежнему, почти… Но в какой-то момент старший братик не дергает плечом, когда Данте хлопает его ладонью, в какой-то момент он не отдергивает руку, когда они, предавая что-то друг другу касаются пальцами. Эти моменты – краткие, но из них будто складывается полотно, паззл, как хотел бы сказать Данте, а на самом деле – паутина. Множество мелочей, за которыми Данте, как одержимый начинает следить, подсчитывать в уме, складывать и умножать. А посреди этой паутины – Верджил, как настоящий паук. И кто б сомневался, что именно так все и получится?  
Они спят вместе с той самой ночи, на разных концах кровати, спали бы под разными одеялами, если б у Данте их было больше одного. И в какой-то момент, проснувшись от кошмара, которые не мучали его уже много лет, Данте открывает глаза и, не думая, даже не осознавая, находит руку брата и сжимает ее. И чувствует пожатие в ответ. До боли ему хочется повернуться, проверить, спит Вердж или нет, но Данте, пожалуй, впервые по-настоящему боится, что столкнется с холодным взглядом, к которому он, пожалуй, не готов. Он закрывает глаза, принимая благосклонность судьбы. Эй, в конце концов, кто тут везунчик, если не он!  
***  
Данте делает вид, что ему плевать. Плевать, когда Верджил проходит мимо него, направляясь к двери, при полном параде. Данте не спрашивает его, когда он вернется, не окликает, просто провожает взглядом, пока за спиной его брата не закрывается дверь.   
Он с трудом разжимает кулак и глубоко вдыхает. Сердце снова колет той болезненной иголкой, но Данте, правда, не хочет быть тюремщиком.   
«Три дня» – думает Данте. «Если он не вернется через три дня, я найду его сам». Данте включает музыку, заказывает пиццу, пьет виски и пытается отвлечься…   
Верджил возвращается спустя два часа.   
Данте чувствует его еще до того, как открывается дверь и оборачивается, изображая удивление.   
Он и правда удивлен.   
– Как прогулка? Развеялся?  
– Слегка.   
Данте ловит его за руку, и на этот раз, к его удивлению, Верджил не вырывает ее. Смотрит на него. Не улыбается. Данте чувствует пальцами, как под его кожей бьется пульс – слишком быстро, несмотря на спокойное выражение лица.   
– Не пропадай больше на десять лет. Хоть говори, когда вернешься.   
Верджил смотрит на запястье, и Данте выпускает его. Ладонь почти жжет от желания коснуться снова.   
– Договорились.   
Он уходит вглубь дома, а Данте переводит дыхание. Вернулся. Словно стало свободней дышать. Вердж проверял – отпустит ли его Данте, Данте – вернется ли он обратно.   
Оба получили ответы и Данте пока не знает, что делать со своим. И что будет делать Вердж.  
***  
Данте вытаскивает Верджила на «охоту», лишь бы чем-нибудь занять. Сам бы не поехал – скучно, платят мало, не интересно, мелкие демоны… Он всеми силами постарался бы спихнуть заказ Неро. Но Данте чувствует, что просиди он дома взаперти еще немного – и точно рехнется.   
Вердж едет с ним, кажется, по той же причине. По крайней мере, Данте не особенно надеялся, когда звал его с собой (хотя, если бы тот отказался, он бы все же перебросил заказ Неро. Данте не хотел уезжать из дома. Точнее, не хотел туда возвращаться, опасливо прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям). Но Вердж согласился, и Данте, в целом, был этому рад.   
Они, технически, семья, но они совершенно не знают, как общаться. А во время драки разговаривать не обязательно, а короткий обмен колкостями получается легко и непринужденно. Поэтому Данте наслаждается каждой секундой, в общем-то, не особо занятного боя. Демоны мелкие, их даже противниками не назовешь, их просто много, но они не в состоянии причинить хоть какого-то значительного ущерба. Данте на них плевать, если бы он был один драка была бы невероятно скучной… Но он наслаждается ей, потому что рядом дерется Верджил, и Данте ощущает его, его силу, грацию, знает точно, где он окажется, что сделает, он слышит, как за спиной с еле слышным звуком лезвие рассекает воздух, и ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что очередной демон разваливаться на части…   
А еще странное чувство, похожее на восторг, застревает в горле от мысли, что сейчас, именно сейчас, несмотря на так четко ощущающуюся близость брата, не стоит ждать удара в спину, что можно не оборачиваться, и при этом не ожидать боли каждую секунду.   
Данте нравится это чувство, и, черт возьми, он, в отличии от брата, всегда признавал, что они хороши вдвоем, о, да, он умел наслаждаться этим, точнее не мог не наслаждаться, он знал (и Верджил знал, но отрицал это), что они были единым целым, идеально дополняя друг друга…  
Данте признавал, что зол. Он действительно старался загнать свою злость как можно дальше, но у него накопился такой огромный счет к Верджилу, так что просто все забыть было невозможность. Он был чертовски зол за все то, что его брат успел натворить, а еще за то, что он лишил их этого – наслаждения быть вместе. Лишил этого Данте, не спросив его мнения.   
Данте оборачивается и поднимает пистолет, целясь в знакомый затылок, он так зол, что руки подрагивают, у него столько есть предъявить брату…   
Данте стреляет в демона перед Верджилом, в последний момент дернув рукой, и испортив Верджилу удовольствие красиво добить последнего. Искушение пальнуть брату в затылок, желание, внезапно такое острое и сладкое, напугало его. Демон рассыпается в труху, а Вердж медленно оборачивается и смотрит в глаза. Он знает, ну конечно, он знает, не может не почувствовать желание Данте, слишком сильное, Данте устал, он страшно зол, ему столько хочется припомнить брату…  
На самом деле Данте хочется оправдать в своих глазах то, что он уже давно простил Верджила. За все. Простил еще и авансом вперед, не должен прощать, но…  
Данте злится на себя за то, что простил. Но сделать с этим ничего не может. А Верджил держит его взглядом, не отводит глаз, и Данте кажется, что он понимает, хотя это, конечно же, не правда, ничего он не понимает, никогда не понимал…  
Данте делает шаг вперед, ожидая, что лезвие катаны остановит его, но ничего не происходит. Верджил не шевелится и не отводит взгляда, и тогда Данте хватает его перепачканной в крови рукой за светлые волосы – грязь на них всегда слишком заметна, и ему это точно не понравится, но Данте плевать, он держит цепко, сильно, чтобы точно не сбежал на этот раз – и целует.   
И сразу понимает, что слишком торопится. Верджил не отвечает ему, даже не шевелится, поцелуй выходит неловким, смазанным, коротким… Данте отпускает его и выдыхает. Он больше не смотрит на брата и поэтому не видит, как тот делает слишком резкий вдох и закусывает губу. Данте отворачивается почти сразу, ему хочется вернуться домой, даже несмотря на то, что там ждет, скорее всего, то же полное неловкости болото.  
– Поехали домой. Тут больше нечего делать.   
Верджил не отвечает, но Данте чувствует, что он идет следом, и это, все же, лучше, чем ничего. Правда, хочется повести плечами, настолько явственно чужой взгляд буравит спину, и воображение подсказывает, что увернуться от внезапного удара будет сложновато. Но Данте расправляет плечи и делает вид, что не чувствует ничего… А Ямато так и не покидает ножен.   
***  
Ретроспективно Данте мог бы сказать, что тот короткий поцелуй изменил, без преуменьшений, все. Перспективно, он просто не замечал, как постепенно вокруг него кокон сворачивается все туже, не обращал внимания, принимал таким, какое оно есть. Принимал то, что в какой-то момент будто ветер, все время дувший в одну сторону, поменял свое направление на противоположное. Будто до этого Вердж не видел его вне поля боя, а тут – обратил на него свое пристальное внимание.  
Все это, конечно, укладывалось в уже привычную схему прикосновений – неожиданных, будто нечаянных, кратких, почти незаметных. Просто их стало больше. И если бы Данте не запутался в счете где-то на пятисотом разе, он бы мог сказать, что значительно, но в какой-то момент он перестал считать, боясь отпугнуть, пусть и благосклонную к нему, но своенравную удачу. И сам, в общем-то, не заметил, когда это все обросло своеобразными ритуалами – хлопнуть по плечу после удачной охоты, будто случайно столкнуться, зацепиться плечом, в коридоре, почувствовать мимолетное прикосновение, когда Вердж проходит мимо.  
Вообще, Данте казалось, что Верджил ищет границы, пытаясь понять, до какой брат позволит ему дойти. Хотелось встряхнуть его за грудки, посмотреть в глаза и сказать: Ну же! Неужели ты еще не понял, что со мной нет никаких границ.  
***  
Данте качает головой, следя за братом. И не скажешь же, что умирал, живее всех живых. Впрочем, Данте прекрасно знает, как непросто их убить. И насколько упертым может быть его старший брат.   
Никогда не спрашивайте Данте, что он думает о погибших. О тех людях, чья кровь напитала корни дерева, из которого вырос плод, который, пусть и сложным путем, вернул Данте его непутевого брата. Жалеет ли Данте этих людей? О, да, разумеется. Считает ли, что Верджил глубоко неправ в выбранных методах? Да, без сомнений. Но не спрашивайте, жалеет ли он о том, к чему все это привело.   
Данте сам старается не задумываться о таких вещах.   
Впрочем, он думал, что разорвет на мелкие кусочки того ублюдка, который оторвал руку Неро и исчез, прихватив с собой меч любимого брата. Кто ж мог подумать…  
Можно было подумать. Если бы Данте не боялся допустить мысль, что Верджил все еще жив.   
– Что ж ты ко мне-то не пришел?  
Верджил отрывается от книги и смотрит на Данте поверх страниц.   
– К тебе?  
Данте хмыкает. Холодностью его не пробрать.   
– Ну да. Тебе явно было фигово, раз ты решил оторвать Неро руку и устроить очередной конец света. Так что ж ты сразу ко мне не пришел?  
Верджил морщится.   
– Я – не Ви. И зачем мне было приходить к тебе? Чтобы ты меня добил?  
Данте качает головой.   
– Ты думаешь я стал бы добивать? Ты плохо меня знаешь.   
Данте даже обидно. Потому что он пытается представить, что было бы окажись у него на пороге спустя десяток лет его старший братец в таком неприглядном виде. Ну, по крайней мере, Ямато у Неро можно было бы и словами попросить вернуть, а в остальном… Они бы что-нибудь придумали. В этом Данте уверен твердо. Верджил качает головой.   
– Мы оба плохо друг друга знаем.   
Данте согласен. Но разве это что-то меняет? Абсолютно ничего. Разве что, теперь многие ошибки появился шанс исправить.   
В 18 Верджил сбежал от него, не дав шанса. А Данте… Не пошел за ним. Ад – не слишком приятное место. Теперь же Данте рад, что не повторяет своих ошибок – нет, теперь он не отпустит брата, ни за что, а Верджил… Верджил не пытается сбежать.   
Данте знает, что у них всегда будут темы, на которые они не будут говорить. У Данте есть темы, на которые он даже не думает и точно ни с кем не будет их обсуждать. Но есть же и безопасные темы.   
– Ты любишь оливки?  
Верджил смотрит на него, и Данте наслаждается его удивлением.   
– Что?  
– Оливки. Ты выглядишь так, будто ты из этих.   
– Из этих?  
– Которые любят оливки.   
Улыбка у Верджила опасная, хищная, угрожающая.   
Данте она нравится.   
***  
Данте бреется. Не потому, что хочет быть похожим на брата, но потому что знает точно, что тот не хочет быть похожим на него. И что Верджа это выбесит, и, может, они подерутся, а во время драки, возможно, поговорят. Данте никогда не думал, что тишина в доме может быть такой гнетущей, даже если включить музыку или телек. Верджил одним своим присутствием умел сгущать атмосферу и выказывать молчаливое неодобрение.  
Конечно, чтобы не мешала, мокрая челка зачесана назад, поэтому, когда отражение в зеркале двоится, у Данте на секунду ведет голову. Лишь на одно мгновение, но память будто идет рябью, и он видит точно такую же картину, но они оба лет на тридцать пять моложе. Вердж в настоящем отражении не выглядит таким недовольным, как маленький Вердж из памяти, он даже слегка улыбается, и Данте ухмыляется в ответ, продолжая бриться.  
Вердж наблюдает, оперевшись плечом о косяк двери. В одной из футболок брата он выглядит странно и чужеродно, но не носить же ему все время дома свой плащ, насколько бы соблазнительной подобную перспективу Данте ни находил.  
– Ты очень пытаешься быть на них похожим.  
Утверждение звучит, как вопрос, и Данте даже останавливается, смотря брату в глаза через отражение в зеркале.  
– На них?  
Вердж смотрит, не отводит взгляд, держит.  
– На людей. Мы – не люди, Данте, и никогда ими не были. – Вердж отлипает от косяка и делает шаг внутрь ванной.  
Данте стоит, замерев. Вот это уже действительно похоже на настоящий разговор. Звучит и выглядит так, будто братец действительно думал над этим. Вообще звучит так, будто Вердж сейчас выдает Данте свои самые важные умозаключение за последние лет двадцать.  
– И как бы ты ни притворялся, как бы ни старался, – еще шаг ближе, – ты никогда не будешь одним из них.  
Данте поворачивается, убирая остатки щетины одним последним резким движением. Даже если и пошла кровь, он этого не замечает.  
– Это не повод считать их хуже или ниже себя. – Вот так, все карты на стол, великий защитник человечества – Данте, не причисляет себя к людям. Горячие новости, которые протухли еще двадцать лет назад. – В конце концов, мама была человеком.  
«Она была и моей матерью!» – иногда хочется заорать Данте. – «Не ты один ее потерял!». Данте часто хочется так сказать, часто… Но не сейчас. Момент особенный, момент совсем не для ссоры.   
Вердж смотрит прямо в глаза, стоит близко, ближе расстояния вытянутой руки. Данте чувствует его дыхание на щеке, чувствует вибрирующую ауру, знает, что если коснуться, противное чувство исчезнет.  
– Ты никогда не станешь для них своим, Данте.  
И Данте не сопротивляется своему желанию, касается, проводит рукой по волосам брата, ровно таким же, как его собственные.  
– Но я не единственный представитель вида, так что скажи мне то, чего я не знаю.   
Без преувеличений, второй поцелуй выходит более удачным, чем первый.  
***  
Они, конечно, в итоге дерутся. Данте даже упускает момент, когда разговор становится более колким, язвительным, резким, когда он пытается достать Верджила всерьез, задеть за живое, и в какой момент у них обоих в руках появляется оружие.   
Этого, определенно, стоило ожидать.   
Верджил красивый, в этот момент особенно, он красивый, когда злой, возможно, потому что не скрывает свою злость, а Данте любит это – живые, настоящие эмоции, Верджил зол, он хочет победить, Данте видит момент, в который Вердж бросается вперед и…   
Меч исчезает из руки в последний момент, и Верджил не успевает изменить направление удара. Данте жалко рубашку, совсем немного, и он слышит, как скребет лезвие Ямато по стене за его спиной.   
Ему не больно, точнее, он не обращает внимания на боль. Он пользуется тем, что брат так близко, чтобы схватить его за одежду и притянуть к себе. Рубашка пропиталась кровью, и она неприятно щекочет кожу, скоро засохнет станет еще неприятней… А Данте дышит – тяжело, горячо, и голос у него – низкий, хрипловатый.   
– Тебе не нужно ничего мне доказывать.   
Данте не признает, что Вердж сильнее, потому что это не так, даже если это именно то, что Вердж хочет услышать. Это не так, они, как всегда, равны – две части одного целого, если кто-то вырывается на очко вперед, это всего лишь временная заминка, и счет все равно сравняется. Именно это и говорит Данте – тебе не нужно ничего мне доказывать, я знаю твою силу.   
Я признаю ее.   
Данте стонет, когда лезвие Ямато проворачивается в груди. Его брат – злобный мстительный гад, но это не новость. Рот наполняется кровью, но он не выпускает его, держит крепко. Данте хочет, чтобы все это закончилось – столько лет взаимных обид, сражений и одиночества… Неро прав. Хватит.   
Вердж отступает. Ямато покидает грудь Данте медленно, мучительно, и Данте в очередной раз восхищен тем, насколько Верджил может быть мелочен в своих обидах. Он красиво взмахивает мечом, и капли крови слетают с блестящего лезвия. А потом Верджил делает шаг вперед.   
Они не целуются, сейчас не время для поцелуев, так считает Данте, и, судя по всему, Вердж с ним полностью согласен, Данте уверен, что попытайся он поцеловать брата, получил бы нож в сердце далеко не метафорически, но сгрести Верджа за одежду, дернуть на себя и укусить за шею, там, куда не поднимается воротник жилетки, почти под подбородком, укусить до крови, до отвратительного/тошнотворного/упоительного/сладкого вкуса во рту, зарычав, почти растеряв человеческие мысли. О, да, для этого самое время!   
Данте подставляет горло сам, все честно (не-честно, Верджил должен ему много, очень много!) и морщится, но это не имеет никакого значения. Боль для них – атавизм, генетический сбой, боль нужна, чтобы предупредить об опасности, чтобы научить осторожности, чтобы сигнализировать «что-то не так»… Для них это лишено смысла, боль не означает, что что-то не так, она не означает, что они получили серьезную рану, она не мотивирует быть осторожней, аккуратней, опасливее… Боль просто сопровождает их обоих. Вердж чуть более осторожен, потому что предпочитает быть безупречным, Данте – менее, он считает что боль – не такая серьезная цена за кусочек театральности, за эффектность в драке. Боль их ничему не учит – ни одного, ни другого.   
Боль – это наследие от их матери, боль – это часть их человеческого «я».   
Может и стоило иногда прислушиваться к ней?  
Вердж облизывает окровавленные губы и усмехается. Выглядит потрясающе. Горячо.   
Это не страсть – поздновато для страсти, от страсти кипела кровь в восемнадцать, настолько, что было плевать драться с Верджем или трахаться с ним, разницы не было, и там и там было бы одно и тоже – соперничество, кровь, ярость и горячая обжигающая страсть. Она давно прошла, потухла, нет, тлеет под золой, но теперь это угли, их не разжечь так просто.   
Это не любовь. Данте помнил, что когда-то любил брата, что Вердж был ближе, чем кто-либо другой на свете, да, было детское соревнование «кто лучше», но Данте не расстраивался если проигрывал, Вердж расстраивался гораздо больше, главное – брат был всегда рядом, Данте никогда не будет один – так он думал – ведь у него есть Вердж… Это оказалось иллюзией. Братская любовь, та, нормальная, больше человеческая, чем что-либо еще в них, она так и осталась в детстве, и сколько Данте не пытался восстановить ее, усилиями Верджила она всегда снова рассыпалась.   
Это даже не воспоминания о той любви, те, что были на острове Маллет, что полоснули довольно болезненно, когда он был уверен, что убил брата. Это было горько и больно, и Данте спрятался от этой боли, предпочел ее игнорировать, как любую другую.   
Это была... Одержимость? Даже это было слишком яркое слово – спустя столько лет. Это было что-то, чему Данте не мог найти название. Связь, глубокая, глубже, чем страсть, любовь, одержимость – эту связь никому из них порвать так и не удалось. Они оба пытались избавиться от этого чувства, чувства непонятного, которое невозможно ухватить… Просто, когда Вердж был рядом, это было правильно.   
Одно целое, разделенное надвое.   
При чем тут страсть и любовь, если это просто единственный правильный вариант?  
Данте чуть не ляпнул что-то невероятно тупое, вроде «а с момента зачатия Неро у тебя вообще был секс?» но успел прикусить язык. Если нет, то он все испортит, если да… То не Данте язвить по этому поводу.   
***  
Крови было много. Липкой, ярко пахнущей медью, вызывающе красной. Данте этот цвет всегда шел. Она размазывалась по коже, по ладоням, по простыням. Для Данте кровь, боль и Верджил всегда были где-то рядом, неразрывно связанные, будто так и надо. А еще упоительное чувство, что сдерживаться не надо. Сложно навредить тому, у кого с успехом может отрасти даже голова. Возможно. Не хотелось проверять. И они не сдерживались, оба.  
Острые когти и зубы оставляют на коже только алые росчерки и точки, и Данте слизывает их с живота Верджила, чувствуя, как покалывает язык, и как когти брата оставляют такие же кровавые полосы у него на плечах и спине. Нет нужды держать себя в руках, демоническое нутро лезет наружу, так что они оба уже совершенно не похожи на людей.  
На кровати они оказались только потому, что Вердж перенес их туда, чертов неженка. Данте был уже согласен хоть на пол, хоть на потолок, настолько сильным было напряжение. И если Вердж хотел повыпендриваться и телепортнуть их на кровать, то Данте был, в сущности, не против.  
Кровать будет жаль. Как-нибудь потом.   
Верджил в его руках, все равно острый, как лезвие меча, но больше не холодный, а наоборот – обжигающе горячий. Он не стонет от удовольствия, он шипит и стискивает зубы, впрочем, Данте иного и не ждал. Его кожа плавится, перетекает в демоническую шкуру и обратно, и это выглядит настолько восхитительно, что Данте не может удержаться от широкой ухмылки, за что получает очередной болезненный и кровавый поцелуй.  
Вердж хочет быть сверху, ну кто бы сомневался. Данте взрыкивает от боли в заломленной почти на грани вывиха руке, но не сопротивляется, с удивлением для себя понимая, что он вовсе не против. В сущности, ему абсолютно все равно, в каких ролях все случится в данный момент, только бы уже кто-нибудь из них двоих трахнул второго побыстрее. И если старшему брату хочется самоутвердиться за его счет, то Данте не станет возражать, тем более, что он полностью уверен, что еще сможет отыграться, в конце концов, их драки всегда заканчивались 50/50. И можно лишь удивляться тому, что Вердж недостаточно нарцисс, чтобы трахать своего близнеца лицом к лицу. Данте бы такого шанса не упустил, очень надеется, что не упустит, если точнее.  
От боли, прошившей тело после первого проникновения, Данте чувствует, как чешутся лопатки там, откуда у демона обычно растут крылья, и рвет язык о заострившиеся зубы. Вердж трахает его быстро, жестко, не размениваясь на ненужные мелочи. Поэтому почти нежный поцелуй в основание шеи, ощущается, как болезненный укол, и Данте стонет. Верджа, кажется, это только раззадоривает, потому что губы сменяются зубами, и Данте протаскивает по окровавленным и порванным простыням. Это не любовь, не секс, это животное, демоническое слияние. Выживших нет, спасать после будет некого.  
Данте кончает, не прикоснувшись к себе ни разу, да и кто бы ему дал. На мгновение зрение затапливает красное, и Данте знает, что у брата глаза сейчас тоже далеки от их привычного цвета. Оргазм ударяет не только физической разрядкой, но и колоссальным всплеском силы. Данте зуб мог бы дать на то, что все, в ком текла демоническая кровь в радиусе нескольких километров это почувствовали.   
***  
Легче не стало. Данте бы соврал, если бы сказал, что с Верджем дома было легко. Правда, на его памяти, с Верджем легко не было вообще никогда. Детство не в счет.  
Было тяжело, иногда даже тяжко, особенно когда почти доходило до драки, но не доходило до секса, и в воздухе потрескивало от напряжения. Но, несмотря на все это, было правильно. Верджил дома, под боком, а не где-то там, где Данте не мог его найти, ощущался именно так, как надо. Будто двадцать лет Данте кто-то крепко держал за шею, не давая вдохнуть полной грудью, а теперь вдруг отпустил. Голова даже немного кружилась, иногда, когда Данте заходил в комнату и видел, как Вердж читает, причесывает волосы, или просто занимается чем-то таким, обыденным и повседневным. В такие моменты Данте очень хотелось по-детски не моргать, потому что внутри все еще сидел глубинный, животный страх, что если он закроет глаза, то брат исчезнет, растворится в утреннем тумане, как он уже делал и не раз, а Данте только и останется, что снова прятать от себя же в ящике стола разрезанную пополам перчатку.  
Именно поэтому, а также подтверждая не такой давний их договор, Данте снова ничего не делает, когда Вердж уходит. Правда, его немного успокаивает то, что тот оставляет дома свой меч, а значит есть надежда на то, что прогулка обойдется без человеческих жертв.  
Верджил возвращается достаточно быстро, так что Данте почти не успевает начать беспокоиться, и ставит на стол бутылку виски. И это настолько удивительно, что Данте на минуту зависает, не зная, что сказать. Это настолько похоже на тот единственный момент в его памяти, когда у них были максимально хорошие отношения, пока Вердж, конечно, не порубил в капусту буквально всех, кто был Данте дорог, что странное чувство мешает ему что-то сказать.   
– Помнится, когда-то ты обещал научить меня пить. – Верджил улыбается, видимо, его радует замешательство Данте.  
Тот ухмыляется в ответ. Потому что это звучит, почти как примирение, даже почти как обещание. Почти как «давай начнем все с начала».


End file.
